nick_sanjayandcraigfandomcom-20200215-history
Craig Slithers
Craig Slithers is Sanjay's best friend/pet. Sanjay and Craig met in a pet store, but Craig is no regular pet. Sanjay and Craig are soul mates, partners in crime, and blood brothers all rolled into one. A master of disguise, Craig fools everyone into thinking he’s a human, even when he’s wearing nothing more than a baseball cap and T-shirt. Only Sanjay (and soon his parents) and his close friends, Megan, Hector and Belle, are aware that he can talk. His incredible squash-and-stretch abilities make him the most physically funny character, allowing him to stretch to any size as well as to eat or contain almost anything. When it comes to his daily adventures with Sanjay, Craig is the gasoline to Sanjay’s fire. Craig is convinced of his own awesomeness, even to the point of self-delusion. Personality Here is Sanjay's better half. The green colored snake can not only talk, but he can also make muck when he is out and about with his best friend Sanjay. This snake has a personality all of his own. He thinks he is the gift to all, and the only thing that matters to him is the fact that he can turn into anything he wants because he is the master of disguise Appearance Craig is a green snake with dark green textures on his skin, the inside of his mouth is fully pink, and his tongue is red. In "Laugh Quake," it's revealed that Craig can move his tongue up and down like a puppet would. Nickelodeon Ever since their chance meeting in a pet store, Craig and Sanjay have been the best of friends. Craig is convinced he's the coolest guy (err, snake) around, and he tends to exaggerate when he gets excited. He's also a master of disguise and can turn into pretty much anything, including a human! But shhh!! Only Sanjay and his closest friends know Craig's secret. Gallery * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 Quotes :*''See Craig/Quotes﻿'' Trivia *Craig is a master of disguise. *Craig is a fan of Remington Tufflips, like Sanjay. *Craig is an English-language masculine given name of an ultimately Celtic derivation. The name has two origins. In some cases it can originate from a nickname, derived from the Scottish Gaelic word creag, meaning "rock," similar to Peter. * Craig has a crush on Sanjay's mom, as seen in episode "Flabyrinth". *Craig is likely based on a boa constrictor, but has been seen squirting a venom-like substance from his fangs, a trait seen mostly in Spitting Cobra. * In "Day of the Snake", Craig "eats" several animals, in real life, snakes can only eat one at a time, and will not eat for another week or two after having eaten one. *Craig reveals to Sanjay's parents that he can talk in the end of "A Tail of Two Slithers". But it seems that they know already. *Craig hates it when he's called "just a pet snake" and was in a really bad mood when Sanjay took it too far. *Craig hissed at Sanjay to make him go away. *Craig is bigger on the inside than the outside. *Craig has a lot of gas. *Craig, like all cold-blooded animals, is prone to cold temperatures. This was shown in "Cold Hard Cash", in which he nearly freezes to death. *It is possible that Craig was based on Dukey from the Johnny Test franchise as both animals know how to speak in human language and both seem to be masters of disguises fooling nearly everyone around them into thinking that they are human, and both have a human boy as a best friend. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Snakes Category:Kids Category:Preteens Category:Teens Category:Preteen Category:Teenagers